The invention relates to a device for the surge-current-resistant clamped contacting of electrical components, in particular components of a rotationally symmetrical form, the components having spaced-apart contacting portions on the lateral surface thereof, further comprising two U-shaped, electrically conductive contact jaws which have a partial surface that is complementary to the contour of the respective contacting portion of the electrical component.
Document EP 1 194 943 B1 discloses a fuse holder clip comprising two U-shaped clamping pieces which are intended to define between them a space for receiving the fuse capsule with a circular section. The clip having a substantially U-shaped design includes bent portions relative to the opposite U-legs, thus obtaining a mechanical support. This mechanical support extends along lines which are oriented parallel to the axis of the fuse capsule. Both the electrical connection and the mechanical support are realized by these contact lines. At the same time, a shaped portion in the U-legs ensures a secured position. The clips provided there have a spring-type function and are spread apart when the fuse capsule is inserted. However, a clip, respectively, clamping jaw configuration of this type is not resistant to a surge current. In addition, there is the risk that the inserted fuse member or fuse capsule is displaced in the event of vibrations or mechanical oscillations and moves out of the intended position.
In the fuse holder according to DE 929 205 contact holders for the conductor connection and for the contact fork are connected to the housing halves, receiving the fuse, by means of a helical spring. If the fuse is inserted, the helical spring acts as a tension spring and produces, respectively, maintains the contact pressure between the fuse and the receiving contacts. The helical spring configuration with the fuse received in the interior space of the helical spring prevents the fuse from being displaced out of the required position if mechanical vibrations occur.
Moreover, in one end of a sleeve intended for receiving the fuse, contact blades are formed which resiliently enclose the corresponding contact cap of the fuse. The respective shape of the contact blades is not realized in conformity with the lateral surface contour of the sleeve so that the contact obtained is only a punctiform or linear contact. Employing such a constructive solution in surge-current-resistant devices is not possible.
DE 929 205 further describes a bracket for receiving a spare fuse. This bracket has two spaced-apart securing clips which, in a cross-sectional view, have a shape that is adapted to the outer contour of the fuse so as to fix the latter in position in order not to get lost. Slots formed with different depths in the bracket cause independent spring forces in the individual portions of the bracket for holding the fuse and fixing the spare fuse holder on the helical spring.